Because, because, because
by vampiresakuya
Summary: She wanted him to notice her but that would cost her to change everything about her. Is her transformation wrong? But she'll do it just for him... that wouldn't be so bad, right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from my original character and the process of writing the fan fiction.**

* * *

**だって だって だって**

**A Prince of Tennis OnexShot**

"So… I heard you like girls with nice legs." I whispered to myself while secretly staring at that blue-haired _megane_ character as I hid behind my book. He seemed so focused while listening to the teacher.

"Maybe tomorrow I should stop wearing knee socks," I pulled the book closer to my face to hide my red-tinted cheeks "And start wearing ankle socks… so you'll be able to notice me even for a bit." I looked away from him and tried to focus on our lesson but my mind kept on thinking about him and my eyes kept looking for him.

"Hanekawa-_san_," Mister Fukusawa, the strict World Literature teacher, walked towards me and crossed his arms "Are you with us?"

"Y-Yes, sir." I said placing down my book on my table and fixing my sitting posture.

"You're quite distracted," He said, arching an eyebrow "I cannot allow this kind of attitude in my class," He continued "One more time I catch you glancing at Oshitari, I will send you outside."

Everyone looked at me, including that megane leg freak which made me blush so hard. I wanted to say something but that would just get me into trouble so I just nodded and covered my face with my book again.

All through-out the remaining hours in the classroom, everyone kept on staring at me. I just can feel their smirks and the weight of their stares. It was so uncomfortable. Man, my eyes are just so stubborn and troublesome. But even though I was reprimanded, I just can't help but to stare at him. I am being rude but he doesn't know that I am doing that so I just have to take the opportunity.

* * *

The next day was a disaster. I ran out of uniforms and socks because my mother forgot to wash them yesterday. I was forced to wear my second year uniform, it still fits but the problem is the skirt is too short and I am wearing ankle socks. My legs are just so bare and it's so uncomfortable.

The classes started once again. While copying the notes written on the board, my eyes saw him again and just like yesterday and the other days, it won't stop looking at him. Then the thought of me exposing too much skin today crossed my mind.

"…What if I ran into you in a convenient store later?" I asked myself while slowly writing and secretly glancing at Oshitari "I should be prepared, right?" I sighed as I refrained from writing. I looked at the window and saw my reflection, as well as the whole class's reflection and Oshitari's too. I looked down.

"But if I start wearing this uniform everyday and start changing the way I act, wouldn't that be changing me?" I mused. I looked at him again and he was busy copying the notes. I bet he's clueless that I am always staring at him "Well… That's okay… I wouldn't do this to anyone, only to him… right?"

"Hanekawa-_san_," Miss Fukuda's voice gently called me which startled me so much that it made me stand up and stammer things about Physics, which is her subject to us. She giggled at me and smiled "We're not yet in that topic but I am happy that you're advanced studying," She continued "But you seems so distracted," She looked at my notebook and saw that I haven't even copied half of what she had written "Please continue writing."

"Y-Yes ma'am." I said sitting down. I sighed, at least it's not as embarrassing as yesterday.

* * *

"Nee, Yuushi," Gakuto called after doing a summersault. He landed gracefully on the ground just like a bird "I got an A on my geometry test today! Beat that!" He grinned

"That's good for you," He pushed his glasses upward "Then I guess you don't need my help anymore."

"Ehh! I didn't say that." He poked his tongue out

"I thought so." Yuushi sighed placing down his racket on the bench. He took his water jug and chugged the frosty liquid inside. It gave him a pleased, rejuvenated feeling.

"Arghhh… Damn it, I forgot to return the book that I borrowed last 2 weeks to the library! It's gonna cost me a lot." Gakuto complained while hitting his head softly

"That reminds me, I have to borrow something in the Library as well." Yuushi said

"Great! Then you should go with me and help with the bills." Gakuto grinned which made Yuushi shake his head.

* * *

"_Nee_… Reia, don't you wanna go home yet?" A blacked haired girl asked me with a tired voice. She's been helping to arrange the books alphabetically since after class.

"I still have to sort these books or else Miss Tokiha will get upset." I replied pulling out literary books from the home economics shelf 1. I wonder how these books get in this shelf when it's clearly stated that it's home economics shelf.

"I am tired already," She complained, taking a sit on the nearest chair she could seat on "Can't we just go to school early tomorrow and sort these objects?"

"If you can wake early, then why not?" I smiled while walking towards the Japanese Literature Shelf 4 to return the books "You go home now, I'll finish this."

"Ehhh! Are you sure?" She asked happily. I nodded "Yay! Thank you Reia!" She immediately stood up and grabbed her bag "I love you so much for saving my life!" Before I could speak, she dashed away leaving me alone in such a big library.

I shrugged and continued arranging the books. Not long after Yukie left, I heard footsteps and two deep, familiar voices coming closer to the library. I looked at the Library door and eventually two boys entered. To my surprise it was the tennis team's Gakuto Mukahi and his double's partner and the apple of my eye, Yuushi Oshitari.

"Whoa, this place is empty."

They didn't seem to notice my presence.

"Maybe they all left?"

"But why is the door still open?"

I was panicking. I didn't know how I looked like; I have been arranging books since after class and I am sure I am dirty with dust. I just can't let Oshitari see me like this.

"Oh well… Maybe they just forgot to lock the door," Gakuto's voice echoed "I'll lock the door for them then."

Wait. Lock? That means I am going to be locked in this big library all night where a ghost was rumored to be wandering around? Hell no.

"Excuse me but the main library is closed today." I decided to let them know that I am inside as well

"Oh there's someone here," Gakuto said walking towards my direction "I just want to return this book; it's been with me for 2 weeks."

"A-Alright," I said getting the book from him. I directed them to the counter where I looked for his records on the computer "Name?" I asked, even though I knew.

"Mukahi Gakuto." He replied

I checked the computer and his name came out "Actually, this book has been with you for more than a month now." I said

"Say what?" He exclaimed "But, but, but I am sure I borrowed it last two weeks ago! Check your records again!" He was frantic and it was funny.

"Yes, it said that you've borrowed this book last month but you do have borrowed a book last 2 weeks ago and haven't returned it yet" I said pushing some letters on the keyboard "And you still haven't returned the book you borrowed last semester."

"Whaaaaat? Are you sure?" Gakuto shouted

"What have you been doing with those books?" Yuushi asked "I thought you don't like reading."

"Says you," Gakuto pouted before turning to me "So how much will that cost?"

"Hmmm… If one day after the due is 15 yen then 4 months and 17 days would be… Two thousand and eighty-five yen and… and the one which due's was a month and 8 days ago would be five hundred eighty-five yen and the one which was supposed to be returned 2 weeks and 2 days ago is... two hundred forty… So the total will be two thousand nine hundred ten yen." I said while counting and multiplying in my head

I saw Mukahi's jaw dropped so low. He was unable to speak when I told him the total. Oshitari, on the other hand, just sighed.

"And the following days would still be counted." I smiled

"HOW CAN YOU STILL BE SMILING?" Gakuto exploded which made me laugh. He looks scared and irritated as well.

"But you know… I can just erase your records clean… Well most of it, I guess." I said

"Tell me how!" Gakuto pleaded

"It's a little bit hard to arrange all these books by myself so I'll definitely love a helping hand," I replied with a playful smirk "But you wouldn't be interested in helping—"

"I'll do it! Just take those books out of my records," Gakuto said proceeding towards the books on the 1st table "I'll finish this in no time!" He arrogantly stated "Hey Yuushi! Help me here!"

"You're the one who owes a lot." Yuushi replied

"Actually Oshitari…" I muttered "You also have an unreturned book."

"Hm?" He looked at me with a confused expression so I started to explain and he ended up helping me and Mukahi to arrange the books.

I am really happy because I was able to talk to him and not to secretly look at him. While we were fixing the books, glancing at him was just so inevitable. Secretly looking at him constantly seemed to be a force of habit, I just can't take it away from me. We were fixing the mathematics shelves when I decided to take a look at him again and surprisingly our eyes caught each other. It felt like time stopped, it felt like my heart skipped a beat. Realizing that, I shyly averted my eyes. I thought he'd continue to stare but something caught his attention and he shifted his eyes away.

"To think about it, since you looked at me" I told myself "Maybe… You're starting to think about me even a little" I shyly smiled while hiding my face with a book, trying to cover my delighted, red-tinted face.

"However… It might just be my imagination…" I said putting that book in the shelf "I don't want to have false hope and cry again tonight"

* * *

The next day, everything was so normal. I saw Oshitari and he saw me, he flashed a soft smile at me before turning to his head back to his book. I smiled to myself and went to my chair. I sat down and placed my bag beside me. I sighed and recalled how happy I was last night. I spent it with Oshitari… and Mukahi too… But it was just so happy…

"Hey Reia" Mariko, my seatmate, greeted me with a smile "Still wearing your old skirt, huh?"

"My new skirts are still wet" I replied "So I used it"

"Right" She smirked "You know… we've been classmates since elementary and ever since you became interested with Oshitari you've changed so much"

"Really?" I said glancing at Oshitari once again

"Yup… You're really too obvious" She teased which made me blush

"Shu-Shut up" I looked away and stared at the window where I can see Oshitari's reflection. He was still reading his book, it seems like he doesn't care and it seems like he doesn't know about my feelings for him. My attention shifted to my own reflection and remembered what Mariko said _"Ever since you've became interested with Oshitari you've changed so much"_. Have I really? I touched the window thinking that I could touch my reflection "Why, why, why?" I asked myself repeatedly, shifting my eyes towards Oshitari's reflection once again "Because… because… because… I love you so much that I can't help it…" I answered myself. It was a sad answer but I smiled.

"I love you so much and I can't help it" I repeated in my head "That's why I can't fail… so for now… I'll keep on looking at you for afar" I whispered with my smile growing wider "Because I don't want to fail by rushing my feelings to you"

"Why, why, why?" I said turning my head to Oshitari's location "Because, because, because I love you so much and I can't just fail" I smiled.

**- End -**

* * *

**WOOOOOT! FINISHED! KYAAAAH! It's been so long since I last finished a story /shot. This is my second one shot and what's funny is the first also featured Gakuto and Yuushi and the first was about Gakuto. Btw, sorry for the grammar fail, it just… it just…. HAPPENS o/o. Yeah so constructive criticism is welcome but destructive is not because it destroys, duh? /shottwice. I'll be writing one shots for now… I don't wanna do anything long… GAH. And if you noticed, this is kind of a song fic xD The song is Datte, Datte, Datte by GUMI (A vocaloid song). The story of the song is just so cute that I just have to write a story of it xD. I can relate with it so it's easier to make a story for the song xD Nyahahahaha xD **

**Alrightiiiies ~ Rate and Review x3**

**- VampireSakuya**

**P.S. I do not own GUMI or Datte, datte, datte :P .. **

* * *

**Japanese - English Translations :D **

**Megane - glasses**

**-san - An honorific that means miss/mister**

**Nee - Hey**


End file.
